Jawbreaker
Not to be confused with Jawbreaker by Viprin. Jawbreaker is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by ZenthicAlpha. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles by Zobros. However, this difficulty is sometimes debated, although it generally is harder than the original Nine Circles. This is one of the very first Nine Circles Levels remakes to appear in the first place. Most players consider this a difficult level and can be ranked as a Medium-Hard Demon. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section that requires some simple timings but is fairly easy, despite having a few tricks. Next, the player enters a double speed ship sequence which is widely considered moderately hard, due to the tricky gravity portals and tight spaces, straight flying, and slopes that throw around the player. After that, the player enters a ball segment, which is also moderately hard due to crucial timing, very fast clicks, invisible spikes, and fake jump rings. Then the cube part will appear again. The next cube segment is extremely easy and only requires hitting all the jump rings, then it goes into an auto segment and half speed with some blue jump pads. Then, the music drops, and the infamous Nine Circles wave of Jawbreaker is introduced. Unlike the other Nine Circles remakes, Jawbreaker also has a couple tight spaces, a very high abundance of gravity and size changes, and a few speed changes. The double segments are the easiest sections of the entire wave, along with the small half-speed break in the middle. The second half of the wave is notoriously hard because of the ridiculous amount of size changes, followed by many gravity portals that can quickly throw off the player. The level ends as an anti-gravity double wave segment. Unlike most Nine Circles levels, this one has no signature that says the creator's signature or "GG." The same happens with Figures and other Nine Circles levels. Bugs * As shown in EricVanWilderman's video of this level, there are multiple spots where the player can slip around gravity and size portals that will often cause the player to crash. * You can skip the last dual portal in the last mini wave segment of the level, where you can end up as a single mini-wave. Hold at the gravity portal to skip it. Fails * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 89%. * Dz3sEr crashed at 95%. * EricVanWilderman crashed at 92% and 98%, in the last double wave segment. * GD TheRealKreis crashed at 94%, before the last double wave segment. * Wayld02 crashed at 96%. * Curshburger crashed at 92%. * AbsZero crashed at 98%, also at the last double wave segment. * SuperCuberGD crashed at 91% due to bad timing. * JChambers13 crashed at 90%, 91%, 93%, 95% twice and 96%. * Yumie crashed at 88% & 97%. * Luminous crashed at 86%, 87%, and 91%. * SmileBullet crashed past 80% over 20 times. Trivia * The password for the level is 696969. * The level contains 10,810 objects. * This level is one of the first five Nine Circles levels ever to be created. * It is said that this is harder than the original Nine Circles, although this is disputed. ** ZenthicAlpha claimed this is harder than Nine Circles, but ToshDeluxe thinks it is easier. This debate is split among players. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Level remakes Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels